


Burrito Dwarf

by SparkyArcher



Series: Wardens to Inquisitors and Everything in Between [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Frostback are unforgiving. Willow puts her crochet skills to good use. Tornta is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burrito Dwarf

It had been an unexpected surprise when the Warden’s group found out that Willow could crochet. The violent/smart ass elf didn’t seem like the type to do anything remotely domestic, and Tornta (the small dwarf Warden with brown hair) had taunted and teased the red headed elf for quite some time. Everyone had gotten a kick out of it, and several bruises from thrown rocks, but now they were more than happy for her skills.

The Frostbacks were unforgiving as the three Warden’s and co. sat around a fire trying to warm themselves. Leliana had acquired a significant amount of wool from the last town they visited and Willow had almost immediately pulled out her crochet hooks and started work. In the space of two days she’d made a scarf for Alistair (it was more or less a cozy muzzle), a cardigan for Leliana, sweater dress for Morrigan, beanie for Sten, little ear warmers for Zevran (even with little crows patterned into them) and Wynne got some gloves, even Shale got some covers for their spikes. Everyone save the dwarf Warden, Tornta, had something wooly to keep them warm and this was a problem that Willow was remedying. Although the angry dwarf and smart ass elf didn’t get along too well, they were slowly becoming friends. And it was this tense friendship that led to the current situation.

Willow had spent the last two hours ignoring the world (and Zevran’s offer to help ‘warm her up’) and was focusing solely on her crocheting but it was finally finished. With a satisfied grin, Willow stood up and examined her work for a moment before dumping the wooly blanket over Tornta’s head.  
“What’s the big fucking idea, elf!” Tornta yelled, fixing the taller woman with a glare before examining the blanket like it would swallow her whole.  
“You were shivering so I made you a blanket. You’re welcome.” Willow huffed with a smirk before she wandered off to settle next to Zevran, finally giving him some attention.  
“I don’t need your stupid blanket!” Tornta huffed back with a pout, Leliana was all the warmth she needed.

Tornta was dreadfully wrong, something she would never admit to, and the next day she was found snuggling into the giant (for her) blanket. Of course this led to relentless teasing and Willow had burst into laughter the moment she saw it.  
“You’re a burrito dwarf!” Willow giggled, doubling over to try and catch her breath, “Now you actually have a reason to be a tomato.”  
“Shut your whore mouth, you heaping pile of bronto shit!” Tornta yelled back, a vicious snarl taking up residence on her face.  
“We should start calling you bean filling.” Willow laughed some more as Tornta reached for a dagger.  
“Why, Willow, I didn’t know you changed occupations to a sword swallower.” Tornta’s voice may have been pleasant but the strength from her swing was not as the dagger lodged into Willow’s shield. This was one of the three reasons Willow kept her shield on her at all times, annoying the dwarf was a dangerous hobby.  
“I can always take the blanket away. I’m sure Shale would appreciate it.” Willow threatened with a smirk. When Tornta’s face dropped Willow knew she’d won this round.  
“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> LeafBaby what would I do without you? Tornta is an amazing angry dwarf thank you for letting me use her.


End file.
